At present, fiber access has been widely implemented, and fiber-to-the-home is also very common.
FIG. 1 is a structure composition diagram of fiber-to-the-home networking of the PON in the related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the fiber-to-the-home networking of the PON in the related art includes an Optical Line Terminal (OLT) and one or more Optical Network Units (ONUs). The OLT is connected to multiple ONUs via an optical splitter, and each ONU is mounted in a corresponding user's home.
A fiber-to-the-home implementing method in the related art substantially includes the steps as follows.
After an ONU is successfully registered to an OLT, the OLT sends a packet to the ONU in a broadcast manner, and the ONU receives the packet from the OLT, determines that the packet matches the ONU itself, performs downstream buffering on the received packet, processes the packet in the downstream buffer and then sends it to a user. When it is determined that the packet in the downstream buffer does not match the ONU, the received packet is discarded.
When receiving a packet from the user, the ONU forwards the received packet to the OLT.